A Brother I Didn't Know
by lonie b
Summary: Two brothers separated when their parents die but what happens when they meet again? What if one of the brothers wasn't completely human? how would it look if you throw magic into the mess? Well, in the great words of Percy Jackson the answer to that last question would be 'bad'. AU I do not own either series.
1. Chapter 1

"Get him out of here. He can't know about him." A woman shoved a bundle of blankets into the arms of the man.

"What about you and the other one? I can't leave the two of you." The man replied.

"You have to. If he finds both of them he'll kill both of them and I can't protect them both." The woman had tears in her eyes and the man seemed close to them as well.

"Then I'll take both of them."

"It won't work. He'll just hunt them down until he finds them and kill them then. They'll never be safe."

"But he'll kill you to get to him and he'll be dead too. Had that even occurred to you?" she gave the man a sad smile.

"He may kill me but I will save my son. Both of them." The determination in her emerald eyes was undeniable. The man just hung his head in defeat before kissing the woman goodbye and disappeared. Just then the door to the nursery was blown off its hinges. Standing there was a figure in a dark cloak.

"Move aside." The figure said.

"No."

"You need not die. Just the boy must."

"No just kill me not my son. Please not my son."

"Very well." There was a flash of green light and the woman fell to the floor. The figure then turned to the toddler that was in the crib and in another flash of green light, intended to kill the boy like it did his mother, something happened and the figure vanished. All that was left alive in the room was the crying toddler that now had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

The next day that boy's only living relatives opened their front door to find their nephew on the doorstep.

Meanwhile, in a hospital in New York a mother was crying over the dead body of her infant son that had barely lived a year. A man approached her from behind and when the woman looked up she was met with the familiar face of her child's father.

"He's gone." She whispered to him.

"I know." The man whispered back and hugged her with one arm. It was then that she noticed he had something in his other arm. She looked at him quizzically. "You're not the only woman I have fallen in love with recently." He told her gently. "But she is incapable to care for a child now. The ancient laws forbid me from taking care of the child myself. I know you just lost our child but would you like to raise this one?" The woman looked at the child in her lovers arms and saw a face so much like her own child's.

"Yes." She replied and she took the sleeping child into her own arms. Still depressed about her own loss but she also found a new hope. She could still raise a child even if it wasn't hers. She has a new son now. "Thank you, Poseidon."

"You're welcome, Sally." And then he left.

_**Two months earlier.**_

_My dearest friend,_

_As you know I have a son but what you probably don't know is that I actually have two. They're twins. The younger one we named after James, but I think you know that. The older one I named after you. You are, after all, my best friend. Nothing could change that. That's why I want you to be his godfather. James doesn't like that idea though. He still doesn't like you. So I will understand if you don't wish to accept my offer. Either way, I know James would never let you see him, so here's a picture of him. It's enchanted so that the picture will still show you what he looks like as he gets older. I only ask you to never tell anyone else about him. My other son is already in danger. I can't stand the thought of losing both of them to the Dark Lord. Please do that for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend, Lily_

The man to whom the letter was addressed set it down, a slight smile played on his lips as he looked at the picture of a baby boy with black hair and greens eyes laughing. Along the bottom of the picture was a name in the same writing as the letter: _Johnathan Severus Potter_.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you up to, Severus?" the voice didn't surprise the man it addressed.

"What's makes you think I'm up to anything?" Severus asked the other that spoke to him.

"I've known you for a while now, Severus. I know." That man that first spoke was none other than the Headmaster of a school. Not just any school, but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You know what's going to happen now that Sirius has escaped." The potions master told the Headmaster.

"Harry will be safe so long as he remains at the Dursley's." Albus Dumbledore assured him. Then the Headmaster noticed what was on Professor Snape's desk: a letter, a picture, and the ingredients to a locator potion. Dumbledore picked up the picture and gazed at it for a moment before he did the same to the letter. When he was done he placed both back onto the desk. "I was unaware that the Potters had another son." He said to the man making the potion. "I assume that he is the one you are worried about, then." The potions master said nothing in return, only continued to make the potion that will help him find his godson. "Has it occurred to you that Sirius might not know about the second son?"

"He was their most trusted friend. Why would they have kept this from him?" Professor Snape snapped back.

"I see your point. But if that is the case he might think that the boy is dead. Looking for him could put the boy in danger if Sirius finds out he is alive."

"Unless he already knows, then the boy would be left without protection." Severus finished putting all the ingredients together. "Unfortunately it will take a week before the potion is ready to be used to locate the boy."

"Whatever your reasons for not locating the boy before now, I hope you know _why_ you're it doing now of all times. I'm sure he will get quite the shock when you do find him. That is, if he can do magic."

"Why wouldn't he be able to use magic?"

"Will you be bringing him here then for the school year?" the Headmaster ignored the question.

"Yes."

"I will look forward to meeting him." Then Dumbledore left.

The Professor was left to dwell in his thoughts. He didn't know why he had never tried locating his godson before. He didn't even know why he was doing it now. Yes, he had considered that locating him could put him in danger. But the thought that something could happen to him has been growing stronger over the years. The only reason he could actually come up with to justify his actions over the years was to protect Lily and her sons. But with Lily gone, all he could do now is protect her sons.

**One week later**

Harry, as Snape had just found out, was now staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer. The Potions master made his way to his office from Dumbledore's. On his desk sat the locator potion, finally ready for use. He pulled the picture out of a drawer in his desk where he placed it a week ago. Then he dipped the photo into the potion for a few seconds and pulled in back out. On the back of the picture an address appeared.

"Now how did you get there, Johnathan?" Severus whispered to himself and he left to inform Dumbledore that he was leaving.

**New York**

The streets were busy with people rushing to get places and the sidewalks clogged with pedestrians. Horns blared and people shouted. Just your typical day in Manhattan. In an alley way next to an apartment building Severus disapparated. He immerged from the alley to regard the building in front of him. It wasn't the nicest apartment complex but it was nicer than some of the other ones in the area. Inside near the door sat a man at a desk. He didn't seem like a threat but Severus still approached with caution. The man looked up as he came closer.

"What can I help you with, sir?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for this boy." Snape answered him, holding up the picture of Johnathan.

"Oh, little Percy Jackson. His mother, Sally, moved here a few weeks ago and he just got back from a summer camp I believe." He answered before he started looking concerned. "Why you looking for him? He isn't in trouble with the law is he?"

"No, this is about his family." Severus told him in a tone that left no room for questions or arguing. "If you could be so kind as to tell me which apartment they are in..."

"How can I be sure you're not some psycho that wants to hurt the kid?" muggles, so annoying.

"You don't."

"Fair enough. Fourth floor, number 12." He finally conceded the information. "I'll let them know they have someone coming up. Anything happens to the boy, I'm calling the cops. Just a warning."

"Consider me warned." Then he left the man at the desk and headed towards the stairs. Four floors up was his godson who won't even know who he is. Or what he is. But that was soon to change. A few minutes later he stood outside door number 12 on the fourth floor. Not long after he knocked the door opened.

Before the professor stood a young 13 year old boy with messy jet black hair, a bright smile, and the greenest eyes. He looked exactly like he did in the picture. When the young boy saw who was at the door his smile disappeared and he got a confused look on his face.

"Is it Halloween already?" he asked Severus, who just raise an eyebrow at the child.

"Percy, who is it?" a woman called from inside the apartment. The smell of food wafted into the hall.

"Uh…" the boy, Percy as they know him, said unsure and a beautiful lady appeared in the doorway behind him. The woman had dark brown hair that had a few streaks of gray despite her young age and she also had green eyes close to the color of the boy's. If the Professor didn't know any better he himself would have believed the two were related.

"Really Percy? I doubt his name is Uh." She said as she gently pushed the boy back inside. "Now go set the table. So what can I help you with?"

"I am Professor Snape and I teach at a school in Scotland. I'm also an old friend of your son's mother." Severus said. "His real mother." At that the color drained from her face. She took a ragged breathe.

"You're going to take him away, aren't you?" she asked but the tone she used made it sound like she already knew the answer.

"Not yet." He answered. "Might I come in and talk with Percy?" she just nodded mutely and stepped aside to let him in and closed the door before leading him to the kitchen. In the doorway stood 'Percy' and from the look on his face, one could tell he overheard what was said.

"Percy?" the woman tried to say.

"You're not my mom?" he asked her with a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"I'll give the two of you a moment." Severus told them and left to sit in the living room. Looking around he could tell that Sally and Johnathan were close. On a mantle were several pictures of the two of them together. One they were in front of a Christmas tree, Johnathan looked to be about four. Another showed the two of them at a beach with a sand castle between them, Johnathan was six or seven. In another it was just of the boy at age three at the beach sitting in the sand and hugging a crab. That one enticed a smile from the man. Next to that was a more recent picture of his godson with a curly haired boy and a blonde girl, they were all wearing an orange shirt and in the background was what looked like cabins. The man at the desk downstairs had said he just got back from a summer camp.

After about thirty minutes Johnathan entered the living room and stood across from the professor. The two regarded each other. The boy's expression was guarded.

"Explain." The boy finally spoke.

"What do you know about witches and wizards?" the man asked.

"They're fairy tales." Johnathan rolled his eyes. "What about them? No wait, let me guess. You're a wizard." Instead of giving a verbal response the potions master pulled out his wand. Muttering a spell he pointed it at one of the pictures on the mantle; that picture then floated over into Johnathan's hands. He stared at it a minute before he looked back up. "Doesn't prove anything. You could have rigged something up while my mom and I talked." _His mom_ that statement caught the teacher's attention. So Johnathan wasn't about to stop loving the woman that raised him. That kind of loyalty would serve him well in Hufflepuff.

"You think so?" Snape asked perplexed.

"I have some friends from summer camp that are pranksters and they could rig up some pretty impressive stuff so a floating picture isn't all that farfetched." Prankster friends, maybe he could get along with the Weasley twins as well.

"Perhaps a different approach." Severus said before holding his wand out to the boy. "You mother was a witch, so it stands to reason that you have magic as well, so the wand will work for you."

"And if it doesn't?" came the skeptic question.

"Then I am in serious need of mental help." The man remembered first meeting the boy's mother and what she had told him the first time he had tried to tell her about magic. She believed him after he showed her that he was like her. Johnathan seemed to think it over.

"What if I don't have magic? Then what?" he challenged the professor.

"Tell me, has anything ever happened to you that you couldn't explain. Some strange phenomenon that occurs whenever you're angry or scared." After a minute of thought he hesitantly took the wand in his left hand. It was then that Severus noticed that Johnathan's right hand was in a bandage.

"So what do I do?" Johnathan asked as he examined the wand.

"Try giving it a wave." And he did, across the room the china cabinet exploded. We both just gaped at it in shock. Yes I had expected something to happen but not for something to blow up. Mrs. Jackson is not going to like this. As expect the woman appeared in the room.

"What is going on in here?" she asked, and then seemed to notice the remains of her china cabinet. Sally crossed her arms and gave the two of us a stern look and Severus felt like he was back in McGonagall's class. "I'll ask again: what is going on in here?"

"Um…..magic." Johnathan answered, smiling sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So just to make sure I got all of this, you're a wizard, and Percy's mother is a witch." Sally said, Severus nodded. "And Percy can do magic too." Another nod. "So you want him to go to England to learn how to use that magic, but there is also an escaped murderer on the loose who you think is going to go to this school to take care of some unfinished business, whatever that might be."

It was a few hours after the wand incident and Severus had explained to both Sally and Johnathan about the wizarding world and the school he taught at. They both took it rather well. Well, Johnathan believed him after he blew up the china cabinet. Sally took a bit of convincing to let Severus repair it but when it was restored to what it was before she also believed him.

"That is correct." He said. The woman nodded and the professor could tell that she didn't want the boy she raised to go somewhere where danger lurked.

"Percy, it's your choice." She told the boy sitting next to her. "Do you want to go to this school?"

"I don't know," Johnathan answered before turning to me. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course."

"But…" the boy paused, "Could you tell me…who is my mother? Why…why isn't she here?" his voice shook as if he were afraid to know the answer.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman and my only friend." Snape told him hesitantly. "We grew up in the same neighborhood but her family were muggles whereas only my father was a muggle. Her name was Lily Evens and she was without a doubt the brightest witch of our age. She was the nicest person in my life. Don't let that fool you; her temper could make dragons look tame."

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'" Johnathan said and chuckled as did Sally. I couldn't help but smile.

"Since when have you known any Shakespeare quotes?" Sally asked him.

"Since I met Annabeth." He replied.

"And who is Annabeth?" Severus asked him and the boy blushed.

"A friend from camp."

"So, anyways…" Professor Snape said to spare the boy. "She married a pureblood named James Potter whom also went to school with us."

"So my last name is Potter? Can I just stick with Jackson? Potter just seems like ammo for bullies to use to against me." The two adults gave him pointed looks. "Continue."

"About twenty three years ago a Dark wizard started to terrorize the wizarding community and killing muggles and muggleborns. War broke out and we had to attend school while that was going on. Most Slytherins also agreed with this dark wizard's point of view and joined him."

"Did you join him too or fight against him?" Sea green eyes bore into his soul.

"I joined him as well and that is the worse decision I have ever made." Regret colored the older male's voice. Neither of the rooms other occupants said anything so the man continued with his story. "About ten years after the war started a prophecy was given saying that a child born at the end of July will be the downfall of the dark wizard. At that time there were only two children that were born at the end of July. The first is a boy named Neville Longbottom. The other, who the dark wizard went after is Harry Potter… your twin brother." Johnathan's jaw dropped in shock. "Both families went into hiding. The night the dark wizard went after him he killed both James and Lily and tried to do the same to your brother but the spell backfired and almost no one knows where the dark wizard went or whether he is truly defeated. A few of us know he has tried twice now to come back but so far he has been thwarted." The little Potter's jaw still hung open and it was hard to tell if he was actually paying attention anymore. Sally seemed to notice as well since she waved her hand in front of his face. The boy didn't respond in any way.

"Percy?" she said sounding worried. 'Percy' blinked a few times.

"I have a twin brother?!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything before? Is he alright? Is he going to the school you teach at? Does he know about me?"

"Slow down, Percy and he'll answer." Sally said with a slight smile.

"Sorry." He said before turning back to Snape, his eyes pleading.

"I wasn't sure you would believe me. He'll be in his third year at school. No, Harry doesn't know about you." Severus said softly. "As far as I know only five people knew you existed when your parents were alive: your parents themselves, James's two best friends, and myself."

"Wait so the prophecy speaks of someone born at the end of July, but you also said only two were born but if me and my brother are twins then wouldn't that make it three?" Johnathan asked.

"Nobody else knew you existed, so, the people who knew about the prophecy who didn't know about you as well believed there were only the two boys that the prophecy could apply to."

"But you sided with the bad guy that went after my family, why didn't you tell him about me?" the older man pulled a piece of parchment out from a pocket on his robes and handed it to the boy. The latter unfolded it and read. It took him a while and the professor observed that the more time the boy spent reading it the more frustrated he got. When he finally finished he looked back up at the professor. "So you're my godfather?"

"Yes." Snape answered.

"Why did you wait until now to come find me? Or better yet, why come find me at all?" asked Johnathan. "Wouldn't I have been safer if my existence remained a secret if this dark wizard guy is trying to come back or whatever?"

"Yes it would have been safer but unfortunately the man who betrayed your parents and gave the dark lord the location of where they were hiding is the same man that has escaped from Azkaban and is on his way to our school of magic. His name is Sirius Black and he was James's best friend and one of the few people who know about you."

"And you're thinking that he wants to finish the job and eliminate any threat to the guy that killed my parents, right?" Professor Snape said nothing, which was an answer in itself. "Meaning Harry and myself and you want us both in the same place. The same place he's heading for. How does that make sense?"

"This school is one of the safest places, second to only Gringotts bank. But I doubt you would like to spend an indefinite amount of time locked in a vault waiting for Black to be caught."

"Yeah that's only slightly worse than school." the boy nodded. "At you get more space to walk around at a school than in a bank vault." Silence fell around all three of them. After a few minutes Johnathan spoke again, "What if blowing up the cabinet was a fluke and I have no magical skills?"

"It wasn't Percy." Sally spoke for the first time since she asked the boy if he wanted to go to wizarding school. "You'll do fine. Besides your being a wizard does explain why your hair was always changing color when you were little and how you made things levitate." Johnathan looked at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"It stopped after Gabe… but your hair would always turn the brightest shade of blue whenever you were excited and dark red when you got angry, which was rare back then." She sighed. "You should go. Go learn something new. I have a feeling the classes will be much more entertaining than math and English."

"Ok, I'll go, plus this might be my only chance to meet my brother as depressing as that is."

"Very well, I'll be back for you tomorrow." Snape stood up.

"What's my full name? The letter said I was named after you. I forgot to ask about that earlier." The man's godson asked.

"Johnathan Severus Potter." The man smiled. "You also forgot to ask what the name of the school was. You'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Laughter filled the room and Johnathan doubled over as though in pain.

"What kind of name is Hogwarts?" he managed to say in between his fits of laughter. "Is the sister school called Pipplelypigs?"

"Don't hurt yourself laughing, Per– Johnathan." Sally said as she stood up before escorting the Professor to the door. "You said first term doesn't start until September firstand that's still a few weeks. Will he be staying with you, or..?"

"I have things I need to finish up before the school year but I can arrange for him to stay with a wizarding family until then." She nodded. "He can come stay with you in the summer if he wants to and if it's safe by then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Until tomorrow, Ms. Jackson." He told her and left the apartment.

**Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION MATT! You do not tell people to go kill themselves just because you don't like their fanfiction. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT ANYMORE! I will not take down my story just because you don't like it either because out of the reviews I have gotten so far you're the only one that up front hates it. You have no idea what I'm going to do with my story so shut it! Go screw yourself and have a sucky life.**

**Sorry for the rest of my readers for having to read that but I couldn't send this dush a pm to tell him that in privet. And thank you for those who also don't like my story for not being such asses like this guy was. For future reference to reviewers: flames are accepted but if you're as rude about it as this Matt kid you'll get the same thing that happened above. Happy reading everyone. ~ lonie b**

After another quick conversation with the door man to assure him that no harm will come to 'Percy' and that he will only be going to a school in the UK, the Potions Master apparated to the home of the Longbottoms. Neville was unfortunate enough to be the one to open the door.

"P-p-profess-sor Sn-nape," the shy Gryffindor stuttered. "Wh-what are y-you do-oing here?"

"Is your Grandmother home?" the professor asked the scared boy, who simply nodded. "Might I speak with her?" With another nod, the boy let Severus through the door and led him to a living room where an older woman sat drinking tea and reading _the Daily Prophet_.

"Grandmother," Neville called to the woman who looked up from her reading. "P-professor Snape's here to t-talk to you." She nodded.

"You can leave us." She told the boy who nodded once more before scampering away. "I assume this isn't a social visit, Professor Snape."

"No, I have come to ask if you would be willing to house a new student until the start of school." Snape told her, to which she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would this student be needing housing?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"He's from America." That got a surprised look from the old woman.

"An exchange student? I didn't know Hogwarts accepted those." She looked skeptical now.

"We don't. We also don't usually accept new students in higher years with no previous magical schooling." Severus informed her. "But considering the circumstances which the boy is in Dumbledore has made an exception."

"Higher years? How old is this boy?"

"Thirteen, same age as Neville."

The woman thought for a few minutes while drinking her tea. After a while she spoke.

"Tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley to get Neville his things for school. We'll meet you in front of Gringotts with the boy."

"I'll see you then." And the man disappeared from the manor.

**The Leaky Cauldron around the same time**

"How come no one has told me this before?" a young boy with glasses demanded of the old man sitting across from him.

"Very few people were aware of this bit of information. In fact, I myself had just been informed of it just a week ago." The old man replied.

"But why is this information just coming out now?" the young boy asked distressed.

"All things are revealed with time. No one knows why things are revealed at the time that they are. The important thing in this case is that it was even revealed at all."

"How did you find out about it?"

"A letter your mother wrote twelve years ago. I guess you could say it was lost in the war."

The boy thought about it for a few minutes. "Professor, will he be coming to Hogwarts?"

"Indeed he will, Harry. Professor Snape was kind enough to go and collect him." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Snape!" Harry Potter exclaimed. "Why'd you let him go?"

"Your brother will be at Hogwarts this year, why does it matter who brings him?"

"It –" Harry sighed. "It doesn't but I still don't trust Snape." The old headmaster chuckled.

"I assure you that your brother is in good hands." Silence filled the room after those words.

"What's he like? My Brother I mean." The young Potter finally asked.

"I'm sure you can ask Johnathan himself that when you see him." Dumbledore stood. "If those are all your questions, I must be going. I'll be seeing you at school." with a pop the man disappeared from the room.

**Harry's PoV.**

After a moment's hesitation I ran to the desk in his room and scribbled two messages down on some parchment. When I was done I called my owl down from her perch on top of the wardrobe.

"Take these to Ron and Hermione, Hedwig." I told the snowy owl as I tied the letters to her leg. She hooted before flying out the open window and disappeared from sight. Then, I was left alone to reflect on what Dumbledore had just told me. I have a brother, and he was going to be at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to fill in my friends on all the details.

Late that night Hedwig came back and dropped my friend's replies in my lap. Both said they would be coming to Diagon Alley in the morning. Even after reading my friends' replies I still couldn't sleep. Thoughts of my brother plagued my mind. What would he be like? Would he even know any magic? Does he even know about magic? Will he accept me as his brother? Is Snape even going to tell him he has a brother, or that I'm his brother?

The answer to that last one was almost obvious; no, Snape wouldn't tell him I'm his brother because he hates me. Anger boiled in my veins at that thought. It's one thing to hate me but if Snape took out his anger on my brother when he has done nothing, I would make his life miserable this year. With that reassuring thought I was finally able to fall asleep.

When I woke up sunlight was streaming in through the window. I lay there for a few minutes letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight. As I reached for my glasses I felt the letters I received from my friends last night and remembered suddenly why I had written to them. I grabbed my glasses and jumped out of bed. As soon as I was dressed I ran from my room and raced down to the main part of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and his family were sitting around one of the tables. The twins were the first to notice my arrival.

"Hi, Harry." They both greeted me.

"Harry!" Ron jumped up from where he was seated. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Hey, Ron. Fred. George." I returned their greeting. "I'll tell you when Hermione gets here, Ron." Before he could protest someone pulled me into a hug.

"So nice to see you again, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said when she released me.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." I smiled at her. "Mr. Weasley."

"Harry." He replied as we shook hands.

"So how was Egypt?" I asked them. Ron and the twins launched into a tale of how their summer went and how cool Egypt was and how their brother Bill was doing. After about an hour or so Hermione and he parents walked in. when she saw us she ran to where we were.

"Harry, is everything alright? Your letter sounded urgent." She said as she gave me a hug. "Ron." She nodded at him.

"Hermione."

"Come on." I said and they both followed me up to my room. I locked the door behind us.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked looking less worried than Hermione.

"Dumbledore visited me yesterday and told me something crazy." They both looked at me expectantly. "Apparently, I have a brother." They stood there gaping at me for a few minutes. "Look I know that it's crazy and impossible."

"Do you?" Ron asked in disbelief. "If you had a brother don't you think someone would have said something before now?"

"Ronald, I sure Harry has thought of that." Hermione scolded him.

"Dumbledore had said that very few people even knew he existed. He also told me that the reason he knows about my brother now is because of a letter my mother wrote but got lost in the war that finally made it to him."

"So I'm guessing since this information never came forward that the few people that knew were your parents." Hermione said softly.

"It seems so." I murmured as I sat down on the bed.

"This could be some Death Eater's plot." Ron suggested not-so-helpfully. Hermione glared at him.

"Everything is a Death Eater's plot to you." She told him.

"Well even you have to admit this is strange, Hermione." He replied. "A mysterious letter, supposedly written by Harry's mum just shows up out of the blue after she's been dead for twelve years, tells of a brother no one knew about. The two people who knew for sure if Harry had a brother or not are dead. If there is in fact a brother, where was he the night Harry's parents were killed? Why didn't he come to Hogwarts when he was eleven like the rest of us?"

"I don't know." Our bookworm friend admitted. "Maybe he was in a different place when it happened. And perhaps he went to a different wizarding school or he may even be a squib."

"Please don't say he's a squib." I told her. "I don't know if I could handle it if my brother can't do magic."

"Sorry, but it could be a possibility." she said lightly as if not wanting to upset me anymore than I already was. "Assuming that you do have a brother, did Dumbledore tell you a name?"

"Johnathan." I told them. "His name is Johnathan. Dumbledore also said he would be coming to Hogwarts this year."

**Even after he READ HIS frieNDS r EPLI Es HE still Couldn 't Sleep. Thoughts of his brot````````````````her plagued his mind. What would he be like? WOULD HZE EVEN KNOW QQAQ any ma`1 `````````````````g````````````````ic ?**

**What you just read in bold above is a small piece of what happened when I tried to type a part of this chapter while I was babysitting a little two year old. It just amused me so much I had to keep a bit of it on here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MATT: Apology accepted. I do understand the need to vent but there are still some things that you shouldn't say when writing (I guess in this case it's typing) because it is difficult to tell when someone is venting, being sarcastic, or being serious on a piece of paper. Think before you type. It's not that hard. Think of what could happen if you told someone with very low self-esteem to 'kill themselves'. They could have gone and done it. Try to be more careful with your venting in the future. Please.**

**Percy's PoV.**

As soon as Professor Snape left I stopped laughing. My mom came and sat back down next to me. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. If it means anything to you I was going to tell you when we were at the beach but I lost my nerve that first night. Then Grover showed up and I had to get you to camp. And I hadn't found the right way to tell you when you came back home." She said softly. "I didn't know you had a brother. Your father never told me about your family. He only told me your mother was no longer able to care for you." I looked at her and gave her a hug.

"I still love you. You may not be my real mother but you will always be my mom." I told her. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know, sweetheart." Mom said as she wrapped her arms around me, carding her fingers through my hair. "But I have no legal say. I never legally adopted you. Severus has more claim to you than I do. He could have just come and taken you."

"He is taking me; to the UK to go to a school and he might not let me come live with you again after that guy is caught."

"He did tell me that you could come stay with me in the summer if it's safe." She informed me.

"And I'll be at camp most, if not all, of that time." I grumbled. "I wouldn't get to see you much."

"At least you will be able to go back to camp. That's what is important."

"You're important too." I insisted and mom kissed my forehead. Silence fell around the two of us. We just sat there in each other's embrace for a while, not wanting to let go of the other. Yes, the great hero who traveled to the underworld on a suicide mission doesn't want to leave his mother. But I had to leave so I can meet my brother I never knew I had.

My brother. The thought brought a smile to my face. A twin brother. Maybe I can bring him to camp with me in the summer. If he wants to come that is. If not maybe I can teach him during the school year how to use a sword or some other weapon. Teach him about the gods and monsters, even how to ride a pegasus. Then another thought entered my mind: I had to meet him first.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked suddenly, panic started to fill me.

"He will like you, Johnathan. It may take him a while to warm up to you, but no one in their right mind could hate you for long." Mom replied. "You're too likeable." That made me smile, then I realized that she called me Johnathan again.

"You can still call me Percy." I told her. "It's weird to hear you call me Johnathan." She laughed.

"Alright, Percy. What do you want to do for our last day together?"

"Sit on the couch and watch movies and eat ice cream, popcorn, and blue cookies." I answered my mom and she laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Okay."

That night when I went to bed I had a smile on my face. I knew I was going to miss spending time with my mom but I also knew I would see her again someday. It wouldn't be for a long while but I knew it in my heart that we would be together again, and I already longed for that day to come. As I lay there waiting for sleep to come, dread for tomorrow crept into my soul and I knew it would be a long night.

When I woke up, sun was streaming through my window. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I rolled out of bed. Sleep decided to avoid me most of the night and when I was able to get to sleep I had horrible dreams. So I wasn't very cheerful this morning. Slowly I made my way to the kitchen where Mom was starting on breakfast.

"Morning, my little sea prince." She greeted me as I walked in.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Breakfast will be done in thirty. You should go get ready for when Severus gets here."

I nodded and went back to my room. Grabbing some clothes I then went to the bathroom to get a shower. When I was done and back in my room I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started packing up like I would for boarding school. The only difference is that I added some nectar and ambrosia along with the rest of my first aid kit as well as some drachmas. Just as I was zipping up the suitcase Mom called me saying that breakfast was ready. Sighing, I left my room, pulling my suitcase behind me. Leaving the suitcase in the living room, I reentered the kitchen and sat down as Mom placed a plate of butterscotch biscuits, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of me.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as she sat down next to me. "My little boy, all grown up and going to magic school."

"Where I'll make a fool of myself because I will be behind everyone else in my year and I only have a basic understanding of the world of magic."

"You made it through camp in relatively one piece. I'm sure you'll be able to handle this. Just remember that if you need anything, you can ask your teachers and classmates."

"'Cause that always works." I muttered and started eating. My mom just sighed and looked at me sadly. When I was just finishing up eating there was a knock on the door and Mom went to open it.

"Hello again, Severus." I heard my mom say.

"Ms. Jackson." Came the reply. "Is he ready?"

"As he'll ever be." the door closed and footsteps approached the kitchen. Mom and Severus appeared in the doorway. I reluctantly stood up and walked towards them, my mom pulled me into a hug. "Stay safe and try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything more than that." I told her as I hugged her back. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Percy." She said and kissed my forehead before we both pulled apart. With that Severus guided me to the door with my suitcase in tow. Neither of us spoke as we made our way downstairs. At the door, I said goodbye to the door man. It wasn't until we were outside that I spoke to my godfather.

"So how are we going to get to England? I'm not a big fan of flying." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"If James were alive today, he might have had a heart attack because of what you just said." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "To him it was a sin to not like flying. Don't worry, we're not flying." He assured me as he led me into the alley next to my apartment building. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he grabbed hold of my arm with one hand and my suitcase with his other and suddenly everything was spinning and I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. After a few seconds it went away and we were in a different place.

We had appeared in what looks like a pub. Though it was rather old-fashioned and a bit rundown there was a good turnout of patrons sitting at the tables and bar. Of course, I took in all of that in the second after we appeared because in the next second I was on my knees as a wave of nausea hit. Through will power alone, I just managed to not throw up. However, it did take me a few minutes before I could stand up again. Even then Severus still had to help me to my feet.

"Most people throw up the first time they apparate." He said as I steadied myself.

"Thanks for the warning." I replied when I could speak without fear of hurling. "Where are we?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." Severus answered. "It's the main entrance into Diagon Alley, where you'll get your school supplies."

"Um, I kind of need money for that, which I don't have."

"That's why our first stop is Gringotts bank." My godfather told me before leading me through the pub. He left me by the stairs as he went to talk to the club's owner about keeping my suitcase for the time being. As I waited for him to return three teens about my age came down the stairs. They stopped when they saw me.

"Hello." The female of the group said. She had bushy brown hair and had an air of intelligence that reminded me of Annabeth. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Um, yes." I answered hesitantly. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Hermione Granger." She said and we shook hands. "These are my friends Ronald Weasley," pointing to the redhead on her left. "And this is Harry Potter." When she pointed to her other friend I was faced by a near mirror image of me. Same messy black hair and we both have green eyes. We also had similar features. The differences between the two of us were that he had glasses, he was a bit more scrawny than I was, and he was paler too. Not quite sure what to say I turned back to the redhead.

"Nice to meet you, Ronald." I said and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Call me Ron." Ron told me as he took the offered hand. I nodded and turned to Harry, offering him my hand as well. He shook it hesitantly, like he was waiting for some sort of reaction from me.

"What school do you attend, Percy?" Hermione asked me.

"I'll be going to Hogwarts. Severus said that I will be going into the third year." They all looked shocked at that.

"You mean Professor Snape?" Harry asked with a hard edge to his voice. I nodded. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"A fair amount. So I take it you all go to Hogwarts as well?" I asked, not wanting to say too much to them. It wasn't the time to tell anyone about who I really am. Not like they would believe me anyway, especially if no one has told my brother about me and I'm pretty sure that he is the raven haired boy in front of me. Figured it'd be best to wait for now.

"Yes, we'll be third years as well." The female of the trio of friends answered.

"What's with the funny accent?"

"Ronald!"

"What?" Ron asked the bushy haired girl that was glaring at him. She just muttered something that sounded like 'no tact' under her breath.

"It's fine, Hermione." I told her. "I'm from New York City, so..."

"Isn't that in America?" Harry interrupted me.

"Yup. One of the rebel colonies that dared to defy King George back in the day." I smirked at them and Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry shook his head with a bit of a smile, while Ron just looked confused.

"Have you seen any of the battlefields?" Hermione asked excitedly. Yup, definitely like Annabeth.

"In fifth grade I went on a field trip to the Saratoga battlefield. That was really cool. Even when I had an accident with one of the cannons and blew up the bus." the three friends gave me incredibly wide eyed looks of shock.

"Wicked." Two voices said behind me. "Even we haven't done anything like that." Turning around, I saw two redheads that looked exactly alike. "Who's your new friend, Ron?"

"Percy Jackson." I introduced myself and shook both of their hands.

"This is Gred." One of them said pointing to the other.

"And that's Forge." The second pointed to the first.

"We're Ron's older brothers." They said together and I had to smile at their names.

"We have another brother"

"who is also named Percy"

"He's a git"

"And headboy this year"

"Which is a terrible thing"

"And he has no clue"

"How to have fun." The two brothers took turns speaking, making me grin even more. Here were two people I could get along with.

"That sounds awful. I volunteer to be surrogate brother Percy." I told them and they both grinned at me.

"What do you say, Gred? Should we let him in the family?"

"Well he does show potential to our ways. With a bit of guidance, he could carry on the legacy."

"Very well then."

"Welcome to the family, Mini Marauder." They finished saying together. Just then Severus walked up behind them.

"Mini Marauder?" He asked coldly and the others all spun toward him in surprise and a bit of fear. "I hope you're not planning on getting him to break the rules while at school. I doubt we need anymore trouble makers prancing around foolishly."

"See you later new brother." Gred said followed by a "and you can tell us more about when you blew up that bus," from Forge. They ran off to gods know where leaving the rest of us in a tension filled silence. The other three teens were apparently waiting for my godfather to say something but he just stayed silent and looking at me pointedly,waiting for me to explain. I coughed.

"So first stop Gringotts, you said?" I asked nervously.

"Come." He all but ordered me. Without another word he swept away in the direction of the back of the pub and after waving goodbye to the others I followed after him. I could feel eyes watching me as I left. Looking back I saw Harry looking at me as walked out the back door of the pub and I could see a look of sadness on his face just before the door closed behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's PoV.**

When I looked back in front of me I was confused to find that Severus had led me to a dead end. We were in a small brick area with no other exits than the door we came through. There was, however, a trash can in one corner. I was just about to ask if we went through the right door when he pulled out his wand and tapped one of the bricks a few times. For a moment nothing happened and I was thinking that maybe my godfather was crazy, then the wall in front of us started moving. I felt my jaw drop in awe as an archway appeared where the wall once was.

Beyond the opening I could see people bustling about on a cobblestone street, going to and from the different shops lining both sides of the street. The people were dressed in robes like one would expect of wizards, though theirs were all different colors unlike the plain black robes Severus wore today and yesterday. Some people even had funny hats to match their robes. It was several seconds before I noticed that my godfather started walking through the crowds. I jogged to catch up.

"Okay, this place is awesome." I told him as I fell into step beside him. He smiled at me as I continued to look around at everything. And because I was looking everywhere else I wasn't looking where I was going and so I collided with another body and we both tumbled to the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised to the boy I ran into as I pulled the two of us to our feet.

"I think that sounds about right." The boy said in a voice that clearly stated that he thought he was better than everyone else. As he brushed himself off two other boys closed ranks behind him. Looking at those two I could tell that they were there more out for intimidation purposes than actual friendship. The boy I ran into finally looked up at me and sneered as he took in my appearance. "Who are you? Some muggle that some how managed to find their way back here, I'd wager. Judging by the worn out clothes must be poor as well."

"Draco, that will be all." Severus told him and he looked up at the professor. "This boy is with me."

"Oh, right then. Are you a muggle-born? Where are your parents?" He asked not any more politely.

"I'm a half-blood and I'm technically an orphan." I answered him with half truths. "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Technically?" Draco inquired but I didn't elaborate, just waited for him to introduce himself which he didn't do, making it awkward.

"Um, this is the part where you shake my hand and tell me your name." I hinted at him and he glared at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Dude, it's just a hand. It's not going to bite you."

"Draco Malfoy." He finally told me as he reluctantly shook my hand. It was then that something about his name clicked.

"Drakon or dragon?" They gave me blank looks. "Your name, it has two different translations, one Greek and the other Latin."

"It's Latin. From the school motto, which is: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus." He said proudly. I was surprised when I could translate the phrase into English almost as easily as I could Greek.

"So you're a sleepy dragon?" Draco looked offended when I said that. "Well the motto says 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' and you said you're name came from that, which makes you the sleeping dragon."

"You know Latin?" The three boys and my godfather looked shocked and impressed.

"A little bit."

"You're smarter than you look, Percy Jackson."

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy."

"Are you heading to Gringotts? A word about the workers; they aren't that fond of wizards."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said and gave him a smile. He nodded to me.

"See you at school, Professor." Severus acknowledged the boy and Draco and his friends left.

"You do well with meeting new people." My godfather told me as we started walking again.

"I've had a bit of practice. Being shy won't get you many friends when you're going into a place where everyone already has their group of friends. Speaking of which, that boy back at the Leaky Cauldron with the black hair and glasses, he said his name was Harry Potter. Am I correct in assuming that was my brother?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Has anyone told him that he has a brother?"

"Dumbledore might have told him but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." I let that sink in as we went up the steps of a big Grecian style building. Over the doorway I saw the name of the building but my dyslexia mixed up the letters so it took me a bit longer to tell what it said. Finally I was able to make out Gringotts. So this is the bank. Next to the doors was an engraved brass plate which I stopped by to see what it said. After a minute or so of trying to decipher what it said I heard Severus clear his throat. "Are you coming anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I was just...can you tell me what this says?" I lowered my voice for the last part and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"It's a warning to thieves, which we are not. Need I remind you that we haven't got all day." He said and I looked up at him to see an unreadable expression on his face. I shook my head and silently followed him into the bank. When I saw who, actually, what the bank employees were I nearly froze in my tracks. My godfather must have noticed my hesitation because he just beckoned me to follow him farther into the room. Well I say room, kind of like how the throne room on Olympus is a room. Though this room is about an eighth of the size of the throne room, if even that big. Severus must have also noticed me staring at the creatures that served as bank employees because he said, "Don't worry, the goblins won't hurt you unless you try and steal something." Cuz that's reassuring.

As we walked down the aisle of desks, goblins stopped what they were doing and stared as we passed. A few even bowed to us. Then I realized something; they weren't bowing to us...they were bowing to me. All of the other wizards in the bank noticed their behavior as well and looked utterly confused by it. Heck, it even confused me. My godfather seems troubled by it as well.

"I'm guessing this isn't normal goblin behavior." I whispered to him as we approached the last desk. He nodded his head but said nothing about it. At the desk in front of us sat a goblin who has yet to notice us. When the goblin looked up he caught sight of me and froze like all the other goblins did.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up, Lord Potter." The goblin said in a respectful voice. "Wait here." Before either Severus or myself could say anything the goblin left. We were both too shocked to say anything to each other. After a minute the goblin returned with another one.

"Which vault will you be withdrawing from today, sir?" the new one asked me, completely ignoring Severus.

"My father's, I guess." Not really knowing what he was talking about for the 'which vault'. The Goblin nodded and beckoned us to follow him and we did.

He led us to a cart on a set of rails that disappeared into a dark tunnel. We got in and the cart shot forward into the darkness. If you have never ridden in a Gringotts cart it's like a rollercoaster that's underground minus the safety features and you're probably going a lot faster than your average rollercoaster too. It was awesome! Sadly, when I asked the goblin guy if it could go any faster but he said there was only one speed. Severus gave me I slight glare at that and I noticed, even in the dim light, that he looked a little green. Eventually we came to a waterfall and went straight under it so we got soaked. instead of the usual burst of strength I get from water, this water sent a cold chill down my spine that had nothing to do with the chill of the water. It felt like magic, not good magic but not bad either. After another few minutes we came to a stop at apparently the end of the line.

I got out of the cart and looked around. All there was were cave walls with traces of water running down them. There was one patch that out from the rest of the walls. Engraved on the wall was a trident with sea shell, starfish, and sand dollar embellishments. I had to smile at the fact that my godly father has a vault in a wizard bank. Explains why the goblins respect me, they know that I'm his son. Hm, I wonder if Harry gets treated to same way. I didn't even wait for the goblin or Severus as I approached the wall and put my hand on it.

"Johnathan," Severus warned but whatever he was going to say must have died in his throat as the engravings glowed sea green and the wall melted away to reveal a treasury. there were piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins with all kinds of different precious gems mixed in with them. All manner of jewelry was littered about on any surface that they could stay on. but the best part was the very back wall that was decorated with all sorts of weapons and shields and there were even a few full sets of Greek and Roman armor. I ran straight to the back and started looking at the weapons, forgetting why I even came there in the first place. When I picked up a trident I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Severus with a troubled expression as he looked around at everything. "You don't just run into a Gringotts vault and start touching stuff, Johnathan. There could be deadly curses on all this stuff. Besides, it may be a wizarding school you're going to but weapons still aren't allowed."

"Way to ruin all my fun." I grumbled and put the trident back in its place on the wall. He led me away from the weapons back towards the entrance of the vault where a majority of the money was. I picked up one of each different coin I saw looking at each of the closely as Severus scooped some into a bag. I instantly recognized the golden _drachma, _though it was an older style than the ones I have in my suitcase. one of the silver coins was the same style as the _drachma _but it had Latin inscriptions, must be Roman. The other three I didn't know what they were.

"The gold ones are Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon." My soon-to-be teacher told me.

"How many Galleons to a _drachma_?" I asked just to see what he said.

"Fifty-seven." our goblin guide answered instead. "Nineteen Galleons to a _denarius, _three _denarii _to a _drachma."_

"Thanks," I told him and smiled.

"My pleasure, my lord." he bowed. I saw Severus shake his head, confusion clear on his face. I was just to suggest that we get going when something else caught my eye. Not just my ADHD caught my eye but a that doesn't fit here. Sticking out from under one of the piles of coins was a piece of wood. When I freed it from the coins I saw it was actually a wand made of a dark wood, about fourteen inches long. warmth spread through my arm as I gripped it in my left hand and when I gave it a small wave green and blue sparks shot from the end. "It seems you have also found the wand for you."

"I think we're done here," Severus announced and gently, albeit impatiently, back to the cart.

* * *

><p>Back outside on the steps on Gringotts, I sat twirling my new wand around my fingers. Well I say new because it was to me, the wand was older than it appeared. Most might not be able to tell but it had the same feel to it that Riptide had, the feel of history. The reason I was sitting on the steps is because we were waiting for the wizarding family I was going to be staying with to show up. Since Severus had to get back to Hogwarts to do some more preparations for the school year I also had to do my school supplies shopping the this family as well. Not that I really minded, at least they might be more into casual conversation than my godfather is.<p>

After a few minutes and elderly woman and a round faced boy my age came up to us. Judging from the way he was trying to hide behind the woman I figured he was either really shy or he was scared of Severus or both. I'd bet ten _drachma _that it's both.

"Mrs. Longbottom," Severus greeted the elder lady.

"Is this the boy?" Mrs. Longbottom asked gesturing to me. I stood up from my spot on the steps and stepped forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom, it's nice to meet you," I told her as I reached my hand forward for a hand shake which she accepted.

"What would you name be?" she asked evenly and I stared at her shocked for a moment before glaring at my oh so helpful godfather.

"You said you set me up with a wizarding family but you didn't even tell them my name?" I asked him and he glared back.

"I figured you would have liked to introduced yourself." he replied calmly. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Mrs. Longbottom.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I told her and she smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Percival." she replied.

"It's Perseus, actually. Not Percival."

"Of course, this is my grandson Neville." She nodded and gestured to the boy hiding behind her.

"H-hi," Neville barely managed to get out.

"Hello, Neville." I greeted him and gave him a reassuring smile. He gave me a small smile in return.

"Now that you have met I'll be taking my leave." With that my godfather disappeared with a pop. Good thing he gave me my supplies list, train ticket, and money as we exited the bank, otherwise I'd have forgotten to ask him until after he was already gone.

"So...Where are we heading first?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry's PoV.**

I watched as Percy Jackson followed Professor Snape out of the Leaky Cauldron. He must have felt my gaze because he turned back to look at me before the door closed behind him. Even though I could no longer see him I still kept looking at the door he disappeared through. After a few minutes Hermione regained my attention.

"Come on, Harry." She said and she gently pulled me over to where Mr. Weasley was talking with her parents. "Mum. Dad, I'd like you to meet my friends Harry and Ron."

"Mr and Mrs Granger." I greeted them while Ron just waved and said 'hello'. We stayed in the Leaky Cauldron for a little while chatting before going into Diagon Alley for school supplies and ice cream. We spent about an hour or so getting our school stuff before going for the ice cream. The three of us sat around a table outside to eat our treats.

"Harry, I hope you aren't letting the whole brother thing go to your head. You're only setting yourself up for disappointment." Hermione told me as I picked at my ice cream.

"Yeah, so what if that Percy guy looked like you. But he must be new to the wizarding world, the guy barely reacted to your name." Ron added before shoving an entire spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"But Dumbledore said I have a brother and I trust him. He said that Snape had gone to get him and Percy was with him. Plus, Percy and I look so alike."

"He said he was from New York. How could your brother have gotten there?" Hermione tried reasoning with me.

"I don't know," I said and put my head in my hands. Before either of them could say anything else we heard a familiar voice.

"That's what I said but he told me he was a half-blood." Draco Malfoy came into view with a blonde woman next to him. "I think he might be coming to Hogwarts too."

"It's quite unusual for Hogwarts to accept new students beyond the first year, Draco. Especially from a different country." The woman told him.

"I'm not sure if this guy is the usual student." He replied. That was when he noticed us. "Oh, it's you three. Planning you're next stunt to get expelled?" He sneered at us.

"Just go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for this." I grumbled.

"We're getting a new student in our year. Maybe you can be his friend, Potter. After all, you are both orphans." He smirked at me. Ron nearly jumped on the slytherin. Hermione and I just managed to keep the ginger from hitting the blonde boy. By the time we got Ron to back down Draco's father had appeared next to him.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Malfoy asked coldly.

"Nothing." I told him while Hermione glared at Ron, who was glaring at Draco, who was looking smug.

"I'd wipe that smug look off your face before they let Ron actually hit you, Draco." A voice said from off to the side. I almost smiled when I saw Percy Jackson standing there, Neville stood behind him looking nervous.

"You don't even know what is going on." Draco told him.

"No but I can guess. Let's see, you being an arrogant rich boy insulted one of them who you have deemed lower than you and Ron jumped to defense. Hermione and Harry, not wanting Ron to do anything rash, stopped him from giving you a broken nose." Percy said and smiled at us.

"Arrogant rich boy?" The scandalized look on Draco's face almost made me laugh. "You just met me not three hours ago and you have the nerve to call me that?"

"I notice you're not denying it." Jackson shot back and Draco shut his mouth, no longer looking as smug.

"And who might you be, boy?" Mr. Malfoy asked Percy with disdain.

"Percy Jackson, sir." Despite the hostility coming from the man, Percy stuck out his hand for him to shake. You had to hand to Percy, he did have nerve. "Whom might you be?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius told him but didn't shake the offered hand. "What right do you have to insult my son?"

"You know, traditionally, when someone offers you a hand to shake, you shake it and you don't look like a guy that would stray from tradition." Percy said instead of answering. Draco's father glared at him before reluctantly shaking his hand. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" the man demanded.

"Which question would that be? Is it like 'The Question' from _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ or the insulting your son question?"

"Hitchhiker's what?" Ron asked confused, the Malfoys also looked confused.

"It's a book, Ron." Hermione told him, slightly impatient.

"It's actually a trilogy." Percy corrected. "They are some of the few books I have read. The others being _Treasure Island _and _20000 Leagues Under the Sea." _Hermione looked shocked.

"Only five books?"

"I've read others but those are the only ones I got all the way through and still liked when I was done."

"You're a bit off topic, Percy." Neville spoke up from behind Percy.

"That depends on the topic you're referring to." He replied.

"Why you were insulting my son." Lucius clarified.

"He insulted me earlier. Just returning the favor." Before Lucius could say something else to Percy, the boy turned to the blonde woman. "Sorry, ma'am but I didn't get your name." She some what smiled.

"Narcissa Malfoy." She told him and they shook hands, though Percy had a thoughtful look.

"After Narcissis." This time Narcissa did smile at him. "Though that does bring up the question of whether you were named after the flower, the constellation, the personality disorder, or the guy himself."

"I was named after the constellation, since it is a family tradition to be named after either a star or constellation, but it can also be argued that I was named after the flower as well. Narcissis wasn't a real person, just a story. I also have no idea what you mean by personality disorder." Mrs. Malfoy told him.

"Narcissism is where you're in love with yourself. The story is about three or four thousand years old so he could have been a real person, for all we know, because it had to come from somewhere." He said and it was hard to argue with that logic.

"I see your point. You are the new student, I take it." Percy nodded in answer. "Any idea what house you're going to be in?"

"I was told of one house, Slytherin, the house that the so called dark lord was in. Severus also told me he was the head of that house. Other than that I don't know what the other houses are."

"So you know about Voldemort?" I asked him. Those around me turned to glare at the mention of the name. I expected a similar reaction from Percy but he surprised me by laughing.

"What kind of name is Moldy shorts?" He managed to gasp out. We all looked at him, shocked that he would actually make fun of the wizard that everyone feared.

"You dare to make fun of the wizard that the whole wizarding community fears? Are you mad?" Draco inquired.

"Quite possibly." Percy said with a smile. "But really, I doubt Voldemort is his real name and he wants to be feared. I'm not known for doing what people want me to. Plus, making fun of him is just a way to be spiteful."

"That's a bit dark." Hermione said softly. "What has he done to deserve your spite?"

"He killed my parents and tried to kill my little brother as well." The difference in Percy's attitude took me by surprise. He went from care free to murderous in one second flat. "He doesn't deserve my fear or respect." My friend flinched at his words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." He said quietly and she just nodded and he changed the subject. "So the houses..?"

"There's four of them." I told him hesitantly, not wanting him to snap at me. "Ravenclaw, for those who seek knowledge. Hufflepuff, for the loyal. Gryffindor, for the brave and daring. Then Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious."

"Ravenclaw is most definitely not for me." He said after a moment's thought. "Loyalty is a good quality to have. Some might say that being brave and daring is just the nice way of saying that you tend to do things that are stupid and life threatening. A good survival skill is to be cunning."

"So you're saying that you have no problem with the house of evil?" Ron demanded.

"Just because one is cunning and ambitious doesn't make them evil, Ron." Percy told him, looking him straight in the eye. They had a staring contest for a few minutes before Ron finally looked away. Draco was just about to say something but a yell of "heads" caught our attention. Flying toward us was a quaffle. Looking in the direction that it came from I saw Ron's twin brothers. Much faster than the rest of us to react, Percy jumped straight up, about three feet off the ground, and snatched the ball out of the air. As he landed he launched the ball back at the two brothers with a smile. It was easy to tell why when I heard an audible 'oof' from George when it nailed him on the stomach. Fred laughed at him.

"Bloody hell." My first friend cried.

"Ronald! Language." Hermione scolded him as the twins made their way over to us.

"Great catch, Percy." Fred said while laughing.

"Good throw too." George added.

"Great?" Draco nearly shouted. "That was amazing. You'd make a bloody good chaser." The boy in front of us went red with embarrassment.

"Thanks, I guess." He mumbled.

"You guess?" I asked him. "You just got an honest compliment from Draco Malfoy, and all you have to say is 'you guess'?"

"You are definitely going to be trying out for the house team if you make it into Gryffindor." The twins told him only for them to receive a blank look. "At least tell us you've heard of Quidditch before."

"I can't say that I have."

"Oh, come on," Draco threw his hands up, "it's only the greatest wizard sport to ever be played."

"Um, how is it played?" Percy asked a bit uncomfortable.

"It's played in the air on broomsticks..." Ron started to explain but he trailed off when the color drained from Percy's face. "What?"

"There is absolutely no way that I am going in the air. The only exception is if the world is going to end if I don't but even then I still might stay on solid ground." The fear in his voice pushed back any thoughts about having him try out for the house team.

"So you're not afraid of Voldemort but you are afraid of heights?" I asked him with a slight smile.

"I am not afraid of heights." He said but most of us just raised an eyebrow at him. "I am not afraid of heights," he repeated, "I'm afraid of flying. There's a difference."

"Right, of course there is." Fred agreed, trying to hide a smirk.

"What ever you say." George nodded.

"I know you two are planning something." Percy grumbled.

"Us," one twin said.

"Planning something," the other side.

"Never." They said together with identical grins.

"Right, and I'm a centaur." He rolled his eyes at the twins and I could hear the sarcasm dripping from that phrase. I cracked up laughing. Ron and Neville looked confused while Hermione shook her head in annoyance. Mr. Malfoy looked at us with disdain but his wife and son managed to smile. The twins' grins got bigger and I couldn't help but think that this year was going to be interesting to say the least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's PoV.**

Draco and his family left shortly after the brief talk on quidditch. The twins, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged me to the pet store. When we walked in all of the owls went completely silent and they stared at me like they were planning on scratching my eyes out. Considering that Athena's sacred animal is the owl and Athena hates my father, it is entirely possible. Luckily for me, all of the owls were in cages.

"What do we need here?" I asked Neville, feeling nervous with the owls glaring at me.

"You're allowed a pet at Hogwarts. Most people get owls since they are used for delivering mail. But you could get a cat or a toad if you don't want an owl." He said as he pulled me through the store. Harry and his friends disappeared somewhere else in the store. The twins stayed with me and Neville. "Though I don't recommend a toad. Mine is always getting away from me and is a pain to find again."

"I don't like cats and owls hate me." I told him and as if to prove my point, a large barn owl attacked the bars of its cage when I passed too close. "Are they the only options, and do I actually need a pet?"

"No, but it's good to have one for when you're feeling lonely." Gred said from my left.

"Ron has a pet rat, so I guess you could have some other pet." Forge added from my other side. The three of them continued to show me around the store, telling me the pro's and con's of each type of animal.

"This here is a good one." Neville said as he pointed at a strange looking furry creature. "They are really good house pets."

"They may be good house pets but they're completely useless for anything else." A voice whispered behind me. When I turned to look, no one was there. All I saw was a bored python.

"Hey, you still with us?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah," I replied turning back to my friends. "What were you saying?" They rolled their eyes at me. They started to tell me more about the furry animal in front of us, how it would be a good option for me.

"Oh, please." The voice spoke again, this time I could tell that it was a female voice. "If you're going to get a pet it should be something that is helpful for more than just good company." I turned back around, sure that someone was there.

"Percy, are you ok?" Neville asked, sounding worried.

"I'm not sure. Did any of you hear someone talking behind us?" I asked. They exchanged looks.

"There's no one behind us, Percy." Gred told me gently.

"You're not trying to prank us are you?" Forge asked. "If you are then you're going to have to do a better job."

"I'm not trying to prank you. I swear I heard someone talking behind us, but...no one is there." I told them, highly confused.

"Ok, assuming that you're not crazy, what did they say?"

"That the animal we were talking about was useless and that if I was going to get a pet it should be something that has more use than being good company." They all shared another look when I told them that.

"You understood me?" the voice came again.

"Yes," I answered before I could stop myself.

"What?" Neville asked. He, Gred, and Forge looked at me like I was crazy, and I probably was.

"Well, no wonder you look so confused," spoke the mysterious voice. "It's not often that people can understand what I am saying, so I get used to saying things out loud without worrying that someone might understand." I looked at the python to see that it was looking at me. "So sorry for that." It said and I jumped back when I realized that the snake had actually spoke to me. "No need to be so jumpy, boy. I'm not going to eat you."

"Percy?" Someone asked but I couldn't tell who, I was still too shocked that the python talks.

"It's the python," I told them and they looked confused. "The python is who I heard talking." They shock on their faces didn't reassure me. "Can't you understand her?"

"Judging from the looks on their faces, I'd say that they can't, darling." The snake said. "They could be thinking you're crazy though."

"Thanks for that reassuring thought." I told her and she hissed, pretty sure that she was laughing at me.

"No way," Neville exclaimed, "you're a Parselmouth."

"A what?" I asked him.

"You can speak with snakes." The twins clarified. "Extremely rare gift. Harry is one as well, though he doesn't like talking about it." I thought about that until someone came by and asked if they could help us with anything.

"We're good, thanks." Gred told the guy, who nodded and started to walk off.

"Wait," I called to him and he turned back to me. "Can I get the python?"

"Unusual choice for a boy like yourself." He said.

"I like being unusual," I told him, "it keeps things interesting."

"If you're sure." He says as he opened the cage the snake was in, since the cage itself couldn't be moved. The python immediately slithered over to me and I let her climb up me and wrap around my shoulders. "She likes you." The guy commented as we made our way to the front of the shop. My friends followed us to the counter. "Would you like a cage for her?" I shook my head and he nodded and told me all that I needed to know for taking care of her. After paying for my new pet, we left and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. There we found Harry and his friends with a few more redheads. Ron was holding a pathetic looking rat while Hermione was clutching an orange cat. The two friends were arguing about something, at least until Ron saw us and his jaw dropped. Hermione and the others turned to look as well and I got the same thing from the rest of them.

"You got a snake for a pet?" Harry asked, a bit confused and shocked.

"Yes." I told him and he shook his head.

"Hello, I am Celestia, but you can call me Tia." My python said in greeting.

_"Hello, Tia."_ Harry said but there was something different about his voice.

"Well, well, two people who can understand me. It appears that I am finally going to have decent conversations." Tia said with what I would guess is a snake's smile.

_"Two?" _my brother inquired.

"I can speak to snakes too, it seems." I told him slightly weary of his reaction. Before any of them could say anything else Neville's grandmother found us. Floating behind her was my suitcase.

"Are you ready?" She demanded and I nodded and both Neville and I waved to the others and followed the old woman to a fireplace. She grabbed some powder from a plate on the mantle which she threw into the fireplace and promptly walked into it after grabbing hold of my suitcase. When the emerald flames died down Mrs. Longbottom was gone.

"Come on, then." Neville said and grabbed some of the powder as well. We both hefted our school stuff and he threw the powder into the fireplace and pulled me with him through the green flames. There was an awful spinning sensation for a few seconds before we tumbled out of another fireplace and onto a marble floor. It took me a minute or so to regain my bearings. At the moment, I was just glad that - whatever that was, was better than the way Severus brought me here by.

Looking around i saw that I was in a big room, and judging by the type of furniture, I'd say that it was a living room, just bigger than the ones I've been in. Mrs. Longbottom stood in front of us.

"Now, Perseus, dinner is at six thirty. Neville will led you to your room and show you around." She said and pointed her wand at the two of us. All of the ash that had coated us disappeared. With that she left the two of us boys to our own devices. It took a minute for me to process the dinner part.

"Hey, Neville, what time is it?" I asked him.

"Almost four thirty." He said as he helped me gather the things I dropped when I fell coming out of the fireplace.

"We've been shopping that long?" He laughed at me.

"Yes, but you had fun, right?" For a moment he looked worried.

"Best school supplies shopping trip I've ever been on." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Come on, your room is upstairs, right next to mine." He informed me and led me farther into the house.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's PoV.<strong>

Later that night I thought about today's events. Percy Jackson showed up with Professor Snape the day after Dumbledore told me that I have a brother. The kid looked almost exactly like me, despite being tanner and not as scrawny and his eyes were a slightly different color of green. If he was in fact my brother and he didn't recognize my name, that means no one told him about me. Though he didn't seem to know that much about the warding world and looked kind of overwhelmed by everything, so it's understandable that someone wouldn't want to dump the wizard realm and the fact that he has a long lost brother on him all in one go. I just hope someone tells him soon. Otherwise I might lose my mind and do something incredibly stupid, such as telling him myself. Which might not go over to well without much evidence of the claim.

There there's how the rest of Hogwarts will react to the information that I have a brother. People are going to hate him just because he's related to me. Not to mention the fact that he is also a Parselmouth. Others might just use him to get close to me for my fame. He won't get the chance to be someone if everyone only knows him as the brother of the 'boy-who-lived'. I don't want that for him.

Maybe it might be better for him after all if no one knows his identity, I thought, but I still want him to know that he has me for a family.

"Don't worry, Johnathan," I whispered to myself, "we'll be a family soon enough. Just wait. I know that we will be together again as brothers."


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy's PoV.**

September 1st came to soon for me. Neville did help me with some of the stuff I needed to catch up on, like Herbology, History of Magic, and wand movements. Since we couldn't do magic outside of school we were limited on what he could help me with. He tried helping me go over the other stuff using just the books but my dyslexia made it a lot harder than it should have been. We did both get a kick when I tried to look through my Monster Book of Monsters and it nearly took off my hand, though from that I learned that if you stroke the spine the book will calm down so you can read it.

That morning Mrs. Longbottom, Neville, and I flooed to Kings Cross station, meaning we came by fireplace which I learned was known as traveling by floo powder. As we walked through the crowds to our platform all of the worry and fear that I have been feeling over the past few weeks almost overwhelmed me. I tried to distract myself by looking over my train ticket. Overall it was just like any other ticket except that platform number.

"Am I reading this right, Neville?" I asked the boy walking next to me. "I don't think there's any platforms with a fraction in any train station. Unless you're in Neverland."

"What's Neverland?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Right, you've never seen Peter Pan." I said and held up my ticket. "Ticket, fractions, why and where."

"Oh, Platform 9 and 3/4 is between platforms 9 and 10." Neville answered but it really didn't clear things up by much. Even so I continued to follow the Longbottoms through the station, Neville and I pushing our carts, sorry, trolleys since we're in England. I miss America. We eventually stopped in front of a wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Just run at the wall to get to the platform."

"Do what?" I gave him the look that says 'did I miss something'.

"I'll show you." He said and looked to see if anyone else was watching who shouldn't be, and ran straight at the wall. If I was hoping he would just crash into the wall than I would have been disappointed, but seeing as how I wasn't that mean I was just hoping he wouldn't get too hurt when he hit the wall. However, he just passed straight through the wall like it wasn't even there.

"Go on, Perseus," Mrs. Longbottom said waving at me to go. I nodded to her and before I could change my mind, I lined my trolley up with the wall and ran straight at it hoping I wouldn't crash. Tia would hate me if her sleep were disturbed in such a way. My worries were for naught as I passed through the wall with no problem. The platform was mostly empty and when I looked at the time I saw that it was only 10:19, Neville told me that most people don't start arrive until 10:30 and the train leaves at eleven. He also told me that they wanted to get here earlier than most so that I could get situated before hand so I could meet more people rather than having to find somewhere to sit and stow my things amongst the hustle and bustle. Quite considerate of them. I found Neville waiting for me and his grandmother and made my way over to him, and his grandmother joined us a few moments later. After we said farewell to her and I thanked her for housing me, Neville and I went to find a compartment to put our stuff in. We decided to get one in the middle of the train and we started with moving Neville's things into the compartment first. On our way back out to get my stuff I ran into someone and almost toppled to the ground but the person I ran into caught and steadied me.

"Careful now," the man said as he let go of my shoulders, "might hurt yourself or an innocent bystander."

"Sorry," I told him, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. The man chuckled. He was about average height with light brown hair, amber eyes, and a handsome face despite all the scars.

"You boys are here early, most of the students don't start arriving until 10:30." He said to us.

"Um, I'm new to Hogwarts this year so I thought I'd come earlier so I could get settled before the majority of everyone else showed up so I could have more time to meet people." I told him and he turned thoughtfully for a moment.

"Strange, I've never heard of Hogwarts taking in new students beyond first years." The guy commented.

"Special circumstances," I said simply and he seemed to let it go for the moment.

"Off to meet people then?"

"Actually I have to get all my things put in our compartment first, we just finished getting Neville's things put away." I told him indicating the shy boy hiding behind me, who gave the man a small wave.

"Might I assist you with that to prevent any further run in's?" He asked me with a smile and I could tell that there was a trouble maker in the man in front of me. I nodded and led the way back onto the platform. More people had started to arrive but I paid them no heed as a grabbed Tia's basket from off the top of my trunk. With a flick of his wand, the man levitated my trunk and Neville led the way to our compartment and I placed the basket on one of the seats and the man put my trunk in the top rack above me.

"Thanks for the help, sir." I told him and I remembered something. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson. This is Neville Longbottom."

"Remus Lupin. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." The man informed us. "Seeing as your taken care of, I will be on my way and you can go start making some new friends." He left us and we headed back to the platform to see if any of the other people I've met already have shown up.

* * *

><p>At eleven the train pulled out of the station and we were on our way to Hogwarts. The twins, who I learned were actually called Fred and George but I still call them by the names they first told me, had joined me and Neville in our compartment while Harry and his friends got one near the back of the train. We hung out with them for a bit and I also noticed that they were sharing the compartment with Professor Lupin, though he was asleep. Which I guess was good since he looked like he needed it when I met him earlier. After a bit we went back to our compartment and the twins showed me how to play exploding snap while they told me about what they expected from me since I was now a part of their trouble making. The three boys I was sitting with really wanted me to be sorted into Gryffindor with them but the twins said that they would still like me no matter what house I ended up in and Neville agreed with them.<p>

"So how exactly are we sorted?" I asked since we were on the topic of which house I would be in.

"You have to fight a troll." Gred and Forge said at the same time, looking completely serious.

"I doubt that they would make eleven year olds fight against a troll." They looked disappointed that I caught them in their lie. "Though fighting a troll could be fun." The three boys looked at me shocked. "What?"

"You never stop surprising people, do you?" Neville said with a smile.

"Nope." The twins grinned when I said that. "But really, how are we sorted?"

"You put on the Sorting Hat and it will place you depending on your personality and if you show strong traits for multiple houses then it will look into your memories and see how you deal with conflict." Gred said.

"It looks at your memories?" I asked and I was surprised when my fear leaked into my voice.

"Is something wrong?" Forge asked and they all looked worried.

"Can I fight the troll instead?" They exchanged looks at that and they didn't say anything else.

"Percy, would you like to take a walk with me?" Tia asked nicely from where she was coiled up on the seat next to me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded and opened the door and followed her into the hall. She slithered along next to me as we made our way up to the front of the train. The few people wondering the hall moved out of my way when they saw Tia. After a few minutes I started to calm down. "Feeling better?" My snake asked and I gave her a smile and a nod.

"Percy?" I heard someone ask and I saw Draco just ahead of me leaning out of his compartment.

"Hello again, Draco." I told him.

"Is that your snake?" He pointed to Tia.

"Yes, Draco meet Tia. Tia this is Draco." I introduced them.

"He looks like a ferret." Tia hissed to me and I cracked a smile. Draco had a look of shock when I looked back at him.

"You just spoke in Parselmouth." The blonde boy said in disbelief.

"I ate a ferret once, it had the same look on its face when it realized that it was going to die." Tia commented and I burst out laughing only to receive an odd look from Draco. Before either of us could say anything someone called out to us from a bit further up the train.

"Excuse me," an older boy called.

"You're excused." I told him and smiled when he glared.

"I suppose you're the boy someone told me about, the one with a snake." He said. The guy had red hair, horn rimmed glasses, a pompous attitude and a badge.

"Obviously, and you are?"

"Percy Weasley, I'm headboy." Percy said with an aloof air around him. "Now, what are you doing with the snake?"

"Well there were these two redheads and they looked like twins." I started but the headboy interrupted me.

"Those would be my annoying younger brothers."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "I almost feel sorry for you. But anyway, they started to make fun of my name and I got angry and accidentally turned one of them into this python. I was heading up to the front to see if there was someone who could turn him back..." I trailed off at the look on Percy's face. "What?"

"You turned my..." He said looking devastated. "That type of accidental magic can only be undone by a trained healer."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we have to wait till we get to Hogwarts to get him returned to normal."

"Oh." I said as if it was awful. Draco had stayed silent as us two Percys talked. "How long until we reach the school?"

"Not for another few hours." The older Percy said with frustration.

"I'll keep an eye on the snake but you should probably go comfort the other one. He's down somewhere in the middle of the train." And without another word he left to find his grieving little brother.

"Tell me you didn't do what you said you did, otherwise I might start being nice to you." Draco said.

"You should be nice to me anyway, I am the new kid after all." I smirked at him. "But that story is totally false. Which he will soon find out." Tia wrapped her way around me so she rested on my shoulders.

"I don't think that's how you want to start the school year, darling." She said with a snake's smile.

"Come here," Draco pulled me into his compartment and closed the door. "There is something wrong with you."

"Hmm, I thought there were a lot of things wrong with me." I told him and I noticed that there were other people in the compartment, three boys and a girl, and some of them were glaring at me. "Hi." I told them.

"Draco, who is this?" The girl demanded.

"This is Percy Jackson." He answered.

"He better not be a mudblood." One boy grumbled.

"I'm a half-blood." I told him and he glared at me.

"I wasn't talking to you." He growled.

"I know."

"We heard you say something about parselmouth." The girl said to Draco.

"Percy's a parselmouth." The blonde said.

"Just because he has a snake doesn't mean he's a parselmouth." The boy said to the blonde.

"These people don't seem very nice, I do hope that you don't end up with them when you're sorted." Tia said to me.

"If I do end up with them at least I can console myself with the fact that I will still be able to talk with you." I replied to her and I smirked at the dropped jaws and wide eyes. "So now that that's out of the way, what are your names?"

"Pansy Parkinson, pureblood." The girl told me and I smiled at her.

"Theodore Nott, pureblood." The boy that spoke said and I nodded to him. The other two boys I recognized from Diagon Alley though I didn't get their names then. "These are Crabbe and Goyle." They just grunted when their names were said.

"Percy, I don't want to be mean or anything, but people aren't going to like the fact you can talk to snakes." Pansy told me bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, Parselmouth is considered dark magic. If you're not careful about it and the wrong people find out...it's not going to end well for you." Theodore said when Pansy took too long to say anything. I almost laughed at that.

"I don't think that would work for very long." I told them and they gave me questioning looks. "I'm the new guy coming into Hogwarts in my third year rather than the first. If that doesn't cause any curiosity and snooping into my background then the fact that I am American should. And if, just if, that's still not enough, information on my birth family will definitely seal the deal."

"Birth family?" Pansy asked, curious. "Were you adopted?"

"Not legally but no one really cared to check if Sally was my real mom or not so the issue of not being legally adopted never came up." I looked down at the floor as I told them that.

"So I guess that's where the 'technically' part comes in?" Draco inquired about my wording from the first time we met.

"And you would be correct."

"Is Sally a witch?" Miss Parkinson asked me and I shook my head.

"She's a muggle but she is the nicest person ever."

"How can you say she's the nicest person ever when, judging from the state of your clothes, is poor?" Theodore asked perplexed.

"'The happiest people aren't the ones with the best of everything, they're the ones that make the best of everything'. We may be poor but we have each other and that's all we need."

"Hmm, you will be great in Hufflepuff with that kind of talk." Draco said. "Though I don't know if my father would approve of me being friends with a Hufflepuff."

"So you do want to be friends with me? A poor boy raised by a muggle?" I asked him, smiling at his uncomfortable expression.

"I can't just leave you to those annoying Gryffindors, who knows how much they'll corrupt you."

"I don't think so. I am a almost completely incorruptible force. If anything I will be the one corrupting them." They all rolled their eyes at me. All of the sudden the train hit the breaks and I was thrown into Draco and we landed on the seat while the others were thrown onto the floor.

"What happened, we can't be there already." Pansy said as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Those were the emergency breaks, something must be wrong." I told them.

"How do you know that?" Theodore asked me a bit angrily.

"Because I'm pretty sure trains don't stop like that when they're pulling into the station." By now we were all on our feet.

"So what do we do?" Crabbe asked, and that was the first time I heard him or Goyle say anything.

"We wait." Silence fell around as we waited to get moving again. After fifteen minutes or so something happened. The lights flickered and went out and frost started to coat anything made of glass and we all shivered as the temperature dropped. The others pulled out their wands, the tips of them glowing with light.

A figure appeared at the compartment door and I felt a horrible feeling spread throughout my body and all my worst memories flew through my mind. I collapsed as the cold and memories blocked everything else out. I could hear the others shouting but they sounded far away and I couldn't make out what they were saying. Though one word I could understand; help. They were in trouble, that got me to snap out of whatever funk I was in long enough to see what was going on. The figure I saw was inside of the compartment coming towards us. Draco and Theodore were yelling at it to go away while Pansy shouted for help.

As the figure came closer and it reached out its hand towards me, a rotted hand like you would see on a mummy. One thought ran through my head when I saw the hand: evil. So I did the one thing that made sense in my fear induced haze, three finger claw over my heart and pushed out. An invisible force slammed into the creature forcing it out of the compartment and the door slammed shut. It banged at the door trying to get back in but the door stayed closed and the window wouldn't break.

I must have been really out of it because a bright light appeared outside forcing the creature away. When it was gone all the lights came back on and the temperature came back up. I saw the door open just before I blacked out completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry's PoV.**

I woke up on the compartment floor, confused and feeling like I have the flu. My friends were leaning over me and relief filled their faces when they saw me awake.

"What happened?" I asked them as I tried to remember how I ended up on the floor.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Hermione said as she and Ron helped me back into my seat.

"Where's that thing? Who screamed?" I asked them and they shared worried looks.

"No one screamed, Harry." She told me softly. "But..."

"But what?" I demanded. "What happened?"

"Well, that thing came and I thought you were having a fit or something." Ron said, looking scared. "You fell out of your seat and started twitching and you were unconscious."

"Professor Lupin told it that none of us were hiding Sirius Black and to leave but it didn't. So he muttered something and something silver shot out of his wand and hit it and it turned and glided away." Hermione finished the story.

"Did anyone else pass out?" I asked and they hesitated a moment before shaking their heads. Shame started to fill me. Of course it had to be me that fainted and not someone else. Then I realized something. "You hesitated, did something happen to someone else?" They gave me a pained expression. "Who else?"

"Percy Jackson, we didn't want to worry you." Hermione told me, desperate that I not be mad at her. "Though from what I've heard he didn't exactly pass out."

"What happened to him?" I asked and she opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the compartment door opening. Professor Lupin stepped inside sporting a new bruise on his jaw as if someone had hit him. He gave me a slight smile when he saw me.

"Glad you're awake, Harry. We'll be there in a few minutes. How are you feeling?" Lupin asked as he sat down across from me.

"I've been better." I answered before jumping into my own questions. "What was that thing? Hermione told me about Percy, is he alright? He isn't hurt is he?" The man held up his hand and I stopped talking.

"That was a dementor, from Azkaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." I started to ask him about that but he cut me off. "No, he wasn't here but they had to make sure. Mr. Jackson will be alright and no, he was not hurt. Though I will say that he has quite the right hook." He said, rubbing his bruised jaw.

"He hit you?" That shocked me.

"Whereas you passed out, Percy had a more violent reaction. He had a panic attack, I guess you could say. Dementors force you to relive all of your worst memories. Being trapped inside a memory, he most likely had no idea what he was doing."

"How bad of a memory would it have to be to get that type of reaction?" I whispered.

"My guess would be abuse, but you'd have to ask him. Though, I would wait until you've gotten to know him a bit more. Ask him before he's ready and he'll shut you out."

We sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. When we pulled into the station, everyone swarmed to get out. Outside, cold rain was pouring down on us. On our way to the carriages we waved to Hagrid. Though nothing was pulling the carriages, they still moved like they were being pulled by horses, jolting and swaying. Eventually we stopped and Ron and Hermione got out first. As I was getting out I heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Is it true that you fainted, Potter?" I glared at him.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Ron asked, looking angry.

"What about you, Weasley?" He asked turning to the redhead. "Did you faint as well?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." I told him.

"Or what?" He sneered. "You'll faint again?"

"Is there a problem here?" A mild voice asked. We turned to see Professor Lupin stepping down from the next carriage.

"No, Professor." Draco grumbled and he marched up the stone steps with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. Hermione pulled Ron and me up the stairs with the rest of the students and into the entrance hall. Just as we were about to go into the Great Hall I heard someone else call my name.

"Potter!" I saw Professor MaGonagall calling over the crowd. "Potter, Granger! I want to see you both." Slowly we managed to push through the crowds and were standing in front of her. "Move along Mr. Weasley. I only want a word with them." She said before ushering the two of us and another person away from the rest of the students. She led us up the marble staircase and along a corridor. I looked over to the other person with us and I was both glad and worried that it was Percy Jackson. He looked a bit pale and his hands were shaking slightly.

"You ok, Percy?" I asked him softly. It took him a moment to look at me and reply.

"I'll be fine." He said and I heard his voice crack a bit. "Thanks for asking." MaGonagall let us into her office, which had a large, welcoming fire, and motioned for us to sit. Percy immediately went and sat down next to the fire, holding his hands near the flames to warm them up. Hermione and I sat in the chairs as MaGonagall settled behind her desk.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two boys were taken ill on the train." MaGonagall told us.

"To put it lightly." Percy mumbled from his position next to the fire. There was a knock at the door and Madam Pomfrey walked in. I felt even more embarrassed that everyone was making a big fuss, since it was already bad enough that I had passed out.

"I am fine," I told them. "Honestly."

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she checked my temperature. Chuckling sounded from the direction of the fireplace.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up while you can, Jackson, because you're next to get looked at." I told him and Madam Pomfrey switched to checking my pulse.

"What dangerous thing have you done this time?" the nurse asked me disapprovingly.

"It was a dementor, Poppy." Professor MaGonagall told her grimly and they exchanged dark looks.

"Why was that thing even there?" Percy demanded, standing up to join us.

"What do you know about Sirius Black?" MaGonagall asked him.

"He escaped from prison and all of you think he's coming here." I was surprised by his knowledge, as minimal as it was.

"Yes, well, the dementors are the guards at Azkaban, the prison Black escaped from, and so they are being stationed at all the entrances to the school to make sure he doesn't get in and to hopefully catch him." The Transfiguration teacher explained. Madam Pomfrey finished with me and moved towards Percy but he stepped away from her. She tried again but he backed up even further.

"Oh, really, Johnathan. I only need to give you a check up." Pomfrey told him, sounding slightly exasperated.

"I'm cold, I was pretty much forced to relive all of my worst memories just a few hours ago, blacked out and hit anyone that touched me because of my fricking PTSD. I don't need a check up. Can I go?"

"Percy, she just wants to help." I glared at him for the tone he used on Madam Pomfrey. After a brief glaring contest he looked down at the floor and relaxed a bit and let the healer give him the same check up she did with me. Then she noticed the bandage on his right hand, and I remembered seeing his hand bandaged when I first met him.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked him as the nurse tried to undo the bandage but Percy pulled his hand away from her.

"I got hurt about a month ago, it's not a problem." He answered holding his injured hand.

"Judging by the looks of the wrappings, you've been bandaged yourself up. At least let me check that there is no danger of infection?" Pomfrey held out her hand, and after a few moments Percy reluctantly placed his hand in Pomfrey's palm. When she got the bandage undone and saw what was on his palm she gasped and turned pale. "How are you still alive, Johnathan?" She whispered.

"Someone who knew what to do found me in time." He replied evenly, not looking at her. I glanced at his palm and saw a red welt with spider vains spreading out from it and there was a blackish tint to the welt as well. "Can I please go now?" He wrapped his hand back up.

"Well, Poppy, what do they need?" Professor MaGonagall asked the nurse.

"They should at least have some chocolate."

"Professor Lupin already gave us some." Hermione spoke up.

"He did? Well it looks like we finally have a defense teacher that knows his remedies. Yes you two boys may go, and be careful. It's bad enough having one Potter always ending up in the Hospital wing, I don't want to be seeing two of you in there all the time." With that Madam Pomfrey left.

"Two of us?" I turned to MaGonagall hoping to hear the words that I have been waiting for. She gave me a rare smile before replying.

"Harry, would you be as so kind as to escort your brother back to the Great Hall for his sorting while I talk with Miss Granger about her classes." A smile crept onto my face as I nodded and pulled him out of MaGonagall's office. He pulled his arm from my grasp sharply as soon as the door closed behind us.

"Sorry." I murmured as I recalled what he said about hitting people who touched him. "So, did Professor Snape tell you that we were brothers?" He nodded. "Why didn't you say anything when we met in Diagon Alley?"

"I didn't know if anyone had told you. Plus I didn't know what to say."

"It's ok, I wouldn't have known what to say either. I hope you're in Gryffindor, that way we can spend more time with each other." I told him and he looked at me.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" By this time we were heading down the staircase to the Great Hall.

"Then we'll just have to find time to hang out. Me, Ron, and Hermione could help you get caught up with your classes." He smiled at that.

"You'll have to fight the twins for that job." We entered the Great Hall and I saw that the last of the first years were just finishing up being sorted.

"Good luck." I told him and he gave me a slight smile as he walked up the Hall to be sorted and I made my way to Gryffindor's table and sat down next to Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" My friend asked quietly.

"Talking with MaGonagall about her classes." I whispered back just as Dumbledore stood up at the staff's table.

"Welcome all of you to a new year of school here at Hogwarts. I know you have all heard rumors about a new student joining the third years and they are true. I'm sure all of you will join me in welcoming him to our halls. Might I present Johnathan, Harry Potter's twin brother." There was silence in the Great Hall for a few seconds before there was an uproar amongst the student body. Dumbledore raised his hand and silence reigned again. With a gesture, he motioned my brother forward. Whispers spread across the Hall.

"That's the boy from the train."

"The one with the snake."

"That's Harry's brother?"

The boy in question stepped up and sat on the stool at Professor Flitwick's direction and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. I tried not to hold my breath as I waited for the Hat to call out which house he'd be in. After a couple of minutes the Hat spoke again and I think it's safe to say that I wasn't the only one who was surprised by what it said.

"Fine! If that's the way you're going to be, then enjoy your time in Slytherin!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's PoV.**

"Good luck." Harry told me and he went to sit down as I slowly made my way up the Hall. An old man stood up at the head table and most everyone's attention was given to him. Quickly, I scanned the to find the other people I know and Draco caught my eye. He nodded minutely so as not to be noticed by anyone else and I gave him a slight smile in return as the old guy started speaking.

"Welcome all of you to a new year of school here at Hogwarts. I know you have all heard rumors about a new student joining the third years and they are true. I'm sure all of you will join me in welcoming him to our halls. Might I present Johnathan, Harry Potter's twin brother." At that practically everyone in the room started to talk.

"Impossible!"

"Harry Potter never had any siblings!"

"How come he's only coming now?" Etc. You get the picture. The old man raised his hand and everyone went silent and he beckoned me forward. The little man stood next to the stool motioned for me to sit and I did so, trying to ignore the whispers amongst the students. A hat was placed on my head and a second later there was a voice in my head that wasn't supposed to be there.

_How interesting, _it said, _loyal to a fault and a courage beyond what I usually see. Resourceful too, almost to the point of being cunning. Plenty of potential here, but where would you do best?_

_Um, do you talk about all the students like this when you're sorting them?_ I thought to the voice in my head.

_Like what?_

_Like they can't hear you, or are you just talking to yourself and we can just happen to hear you too? _The voice chuckled at that.

_I might be mistaken but I think you just insulted me. Not very wise to insult the thing that will decide what fate you will have to face for the rest of your years here at Hogwarts and possibly even after you leave._

_You may decide which house to put me in but you do not decide my fate._

_But there is a darkness in you, and where I put you might just get you to give in to it._

_You know nothing about me! _I mentally growled at the Sorting Hat. _You don't decide what I do, so get the Hades out of my head! _I slammed a metaphorical door on the voice to prove my point and I was surprised that I had shut the Hat out of my head completely because I could feel it trying to get back in. It finally gave up after almost a minute.

"Fine!" I heard it shout out loud. "If that's the way you're going to be, then enjoy your time in Slytherin!" I ripped the Hat off my head and handed it back to the short guy, who pointed me towards the table Draco was sitting at. No one made a sound as I made my way over to the table. Fortunately both Draco and Pansy weren't too shocked and made room for me between them. After a few minutes of awkward silence the old man that introduced me started talking again.

He explained that the dementors will be stationed at the school entrances and not to give them reason to harm us, blah, blah, blah. Then he introduced two new teachers, Professor Lupin, who I had met on the train, and a Hagrid, judging from the more welcoming reception, most people already know him and like him. After that food appeared on the tables and everyone started to dig in. I didn't though.

"Aren't you hungry?" Pansy asked me when she saw I wasn't getting anything.

"The dementor and the stupid hat put me off my appetite." I told her.

"You should at least have a little something." She said, reminding me of my mom. "Here, what would you like?" She grabbed my plate.

"I don't care." I said and she rolled her eyes at me before filling my plate up with food.

"Why didn't you tell us who you really were?" Draco asked from my other side.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" I shot back.

"No, of course not."

"Exactly."

"There you are, and you have to eat all of your vegetables or you won't be getting any deserts." Pansy interrupted by placing my plate back in front of me, full of food. "Now eat."

"Yes, ma'am." I picked up my fork and started to eat without looking at what I had on my plate. My eyes roamed around looking at the other students, most of which I caught staring at me but they quickly looking away when they noticed me looking at them. Finally, I found Harry sitting with his friends, Hermione had joined them, but it was the expression on my brother's face that really got my attention. A combination of confusion, shock, and betrayal that made me look down at the table, feeling like I did something wrong.

"Don't worry about him, Gryffindor's think they're better than us and that all Slytherins are evil." Pansy said to me.

"Funny, Neville said almost the same thing except he used the words 'stupid and impulsive' when he told me about how Slytherin views Gryffindor." I told her dryly.

"Well, they are." She said defensively. "And if you don't believe us we can tell you all the things that your brother has done in just the two years he's been here."

"That sounds like a good idea for when I really need some cheering up." I told her before turning back to my food.

"What happened with the Sorting Hat that made it shout out like that?" Draco asked me imploringly. "The only time it speaks out loud is when it sings its song at the beginning of the sorting and when it shouts what House you're in." I couldn't help but stare at him, wide eyed.

"It sings?" I asked in disbelief, and both he and Pansy laughed at me. "Glad I missed that, otherwise I would have insulted it on that as well as the fact it talks to itself." Apparently others around were listening to our conversation because about eight people stared at me, shocked. "What?"

"You insulted the Sorting Hat?" An older kid asked me.

"Yeah, then it said something about how it has the power to decide my fate, I told it to get out of my head and I kinda sorta shut it out of my mind, which it really didn't like, so here I am." That got me even more strange looks.

"Well, Johny, we didn't think you were Slytherin material." A voice I recognized said and I looked up to see the Weasley twins standing next to our table. Almost everyone else glared at them. I, on the other hand, smiled at them slightly.

"But from we just heard I think we might have to reconsider." Forge said smirking.

"We've never heard of a Slytherin being a prankster." Gred added with an identical smile.

"So it will be interesting to see what you can bring to our little group of misfits."

"If you're still interested."

"Why wouldn't I be interested? Causing trouble might be the one thing that I'm actually good at, even if it is unintentional." I told them, rolling my eyes.

"Would you two go away? And no Slytherin will be joining your little crusade against the school rules. We have more important things to do." A sixteenish old girl told them as she stood up, I also noticed she had a badge kind of like the twins' older brother but her's had a 'P' on it.

"No need to get your wand in a twist." One brother said.

"We're not staying." Said the other.

"By the way, Johny, we liked the stunt you pulled on our git of a brother."

"We couldn't stop laughing for all the time he was yelling at us for putting you up to it."

"You did what?" the older girl turned towards me. "You let these two worthless Gryffindors pull you into one of their schemes on the first day?"

"Nope. I willing played a joke on the head boy without their knowledge and he believed that they were the ones behind it when he realized what I told him was false." I answered her honestly, albeit with a mischievous smile.

"Why would you do it in the first place?" She demanded.

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time." I shrugged and she just sighed with annoyance.

"You two go back to your table." The twins flashed her identical smirks before heading back to Gryffindor's table. "Johnathan, what characteristics did the Sorting Hat say you have?" She asked me carefully.

"Loyalty, courage, and resourcefulness." I told her, looking her in the eyes.

"And did the Hat say anything about the other houses to you?" I shook my head and she cursed under her breath. "Johnathan, if you did force the Hat out of your mind before it finished judging you...What I'm trying to say is, you might not actually belong in Slytherin."

"You say that as if you think it's a good thing to not be in Slytherin House."

"Some people just aren't cut out for Slytherin." A older boy, who also has a badge, said a bit indifferent.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I told him.

"Your sarcasm is noted." He replied with a small smile. "How long have you known that Harry Potter's your brother?"

"Since the first week of August. I also had no idea who I really was until then Professor Snape showed up at my door."

"Well, I guess that's good, since you pretty much just found out that means you shouldn't have an over inflated head about being the brother of the boy-who-lived." Draco commented dryly.

"Which translates into: I don't think myself above everyone else simply because of who my family is. Unlike, what I'm guessing is most of you."

"How'd you figure that?" Someone across from me asked.

"The air of arrogance that most of you give off. Don't worry, I've dealt with spoiled rich brats enough to know what I'm talking about. Though I think the British term would be prats, rather than brats but that's beside the point." I went back to eating my food.

"Are you really comparing us to muggles?" Pansy asked, sounding offended.

"Yes because the only real difference between us and them is the fact that we have magic. I don't even see why, or how, that makes us better in any way." I told her.

"We have the power to kill them with a single word if we wanted to. How does that not make us better than them?" The boy across from me demanded.

"You clearly know nothing about muggle weaponry." I said to him. "You can trust a wizard, or witch, with magic about as much as you can trust a muggle with a gun. Let's just leave it at that." They all fell silent at that and we continued to eat our dinner. After a few minutes I picked up my goblet to get a drink and I nearly choked on the liquid. What I tasted was definitely not what I was expecting. Snickering sounded around me. "Oh, by the way Johnathan, that drink is a wizard exclusive so don't be surprised by it." I said to no one in particular in a higher octave than my actual voice before switching to my regular level. "Aw, thanks so much for the warning. I would have hated to have choked because I didn't know what it was. That means so much to me." Then I went back to the higher octave. "Don't thank me, it was my pleasure." I glared pointedly at Draco.

"Why are you glaring at me? I didn't do anything." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Exactly. You didn't tell me what I was drinking, so if I died from choking on it, it'd be your fault." He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's just pumpkin juice, for Merlin's sake. It's not poison."

"It is possible to choke on other things besides poisons. People die from choking on food and drink more than you think."

"Shut up and eat your food. You won't get another chance to until breakfast." He grumbled and the others looked like they were trying their best not to laugh.

"If I must." I pouted like it was a terrible thing to eat my dinner. The others cracked up laughing at that and after a few moments both me and Draco joined in.


End file.
